poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Opening/Attack of the LEGO Duplo Alien Invaders/The ruins of Bricksburg (The film starts at a door, As Finn and his dad plays with the LEGO models) *'The Man Upstairs': Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *'Young Finn': Who? (Then, the door was opened when lots of alien spaceships appearing from space) *'The Man Upstairs:' Your Sister. Your Sister. Your Sister. Your Sister. (The shadows of alien spaceships appear and ears to Bricksburg) *'Young Finn:' What? (Cut to Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, the Ghost of Vitruvius, Batman, Unikitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Mrs. Scratchenpost, her cats, President Business, Tino and the gang celebrating) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *'Tino Tonitini: '''Everything is peaceful. *'Ash Ketchum: And it's all thanks to Emmet. (Suddenly, an alien spaceship hovers above them) *'''Metal Beard: Whaaaaat? (A trio of Duplo alien figures descend into the Lego world) *'LEGO Duplo Alien Invader #1:' We are from Planet Duplo and we are here to destroy you. (Much to the heroes shock) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Oh man. *'Lucy:' You're going have to get past us! *'Batman: '''Psychically me. *'Unikitty:' (turns into Angry Kitty) Oh, it's on! *'Metal Beard:' Yar! (hits Vitruvius' ghost and sends him flying away) *'Ghost of Vitruvius:' Whoa! *'Tino Tonitini: It's those Duplo alien figures. *'Rainbow Dash: '''From space! *'Star Butterfly: 'Who? *'Tino Tonitini: Those guys, Star! *'Emmet Brickowski:' (stops his pals) Wait, guys! That's no need to fight anymore. I got this! (Emmet starts to walk towards the Duplo Alien Invader trio) *'Lucy: '''Yeah, I don't think that is a good idea. *'Star Butterfly:' Uh, Yeah, I agree with her. *'Timmy Turner:' Me too. *'Emmet Brickowski:' Here we go. (The camera shows the news, As Emmet approaches in the invaders as he takes a deep breath) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Hello, visitors from another planet! You are just as special, as we are. (They look at Emmet) *'Emmet Brickowski:' You are the special, as we are. (Emmet picks some red, orange, yellow, purple and pink LEGO pieces and builds a heart) *'Emmet Brickowski:' (shows the Duplo Alien Invaders the heart) See? Friends. *'Duplo Alien Invader Trio:' (amazed at the heart) Ooooh! (The Duplo Alien Invader comes closer to Emmet and the heart) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Yes, That's it. *'Star Butterfly:' He's good. (The scene cuts to the others, who was watching in amazed) *'Batman:' What do you know? It worked. *'Rarity:' Pretty good. *'Brock:' This is so beautiful. *'Wanda:' Wonderful. *'Unikitty:' Even though, we're different. I guess we can open our hearts and everything can be... (But then, the Duplo Alien Invader opens its mouth, grabs the heart and eats it) *'Emmet Brickowski:' AAAH! I was giving it to you! *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (munching the heart) (The Duplo Alien Invader burps and sends the pieces to the spaceship) *'Emmet Brickowski:' (gasps) *'Misty:' Oh my! *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' More! *'Duplo Alien Invader #2:' More! *'Duplo Alien Invader #3:' More! (A lot of alien spaceships appears as Emmet look up) *'Duplo Alien Invaders:' More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *'Emmet Brickowski:' Oh no! *'Tino Tonitini: I think we made them mad! *'''Sparky: We're doomed! *'Lucy:' Attack! (Lucy quickly builds up a huge mallet and hits the Duplo Alien Invader with it. A little damage caused the flower piece comes off the Duplo Alien Invader and landed onto the ground) *'Cosmo: '''Wow, even more worse. *'Pikachu:' Pika...! (The Duplo Alien Invader looked at its flower piece and began to have a very sad face when Lucy looked in horror) *'Tino Tonitini: Hit the deck! (To make matters worst, the Duplo Alien Invader begins to scream as it let out an ear piercing scream) *'''Duplo Alien Invader #1: (screams in crying) *'Emmet Brickowski:' (covers his ears) *'Marco Diaz:' (cover his ears) So loud! (The scenes shows Tino, the others, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, Metal Beard, Mrs. Scratchenpost, President Business and everyone covers their ears as many glasses and windows breaks in shatters) *'Tino Tonitini:' (in Chicken Little's voice) RUN!!! (Cut to Emmet, Lucy, Tino, the others and citizens of Bricksburg began running for their lives from the Duplo Alien Invaders but another Duplo Alien Invader appears) *'Lucy:' Run! *'Duplo Alien Invader #4:' (opens its mouth and spit out babies when giggles as they run for their lives) (Cut to Unikitty and the cats fleeing from the Duplo Alien Invader) *'Duplo Alien Invader #5:' I wanna play with you, kitties! (Cut to Benny and Metal Beard saw another Duplo Alien Invader) *'Duplo Alien Invader #6:' (singing) Everything is Awesome! *'Metal Beard:' Fire the laser cannon! (Metal Beard transforms into the laser cannon and fires at the Duplo Alien Invader) *'Duplo Alien Invader #6:' (eats some lasers) I eat lasers. *'Metal Beard:' That's impossible! (Cut to another Duplo Alien Invader, was driving up to the building, while the police cars try to chase him but failed) *'Duplo Alien Invader #7:' (singing) (Then Batman appears and uses a Batarang to throw it at the Duplo Alien Invader but it has no effect) *'Duplo Alien Invader #7:' You missed me! *'Batman:' No, I did not! (Cut to Tino, the others, Emmet and Lucy running away from another Duplo Alien Invader) *'Pinkie Pie: '''Let's make like a wind! *'Sci-Twi: Agree! *'Lucy: '''They're so adorably destructive! (Cut to President Business, who was not in panic, making an announcement) *'President Business: Hey guys, listen up. Everyone, get along. off his president outfit and put on his golfing suit Done, fixed it. I'm going golfing. *'Emmet Brickowski:' President Business, you go to stay and help us! *'Tino Tonitini: '''We have to defeat them! (President Business got on a golf cart as he drives away) *'President Business: I'm sure you guys can sort it out amongst yourselves. You're great at that stuff. Bye. Gotta go. (Then, the Duplo Alien Invader coming towards, Tino, Emmet, Lucy and the others) *'''Duplo Alien Invader #1: (laughing) *'Emmet Brickowski:' Don't worry, guys. Everything can still be awesome? *'Duplo Alien Invader #1:' (opens its mouth and fades into black) (The screen shows the titles, "Tino's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part" and goes black) *'Lucy:' (voice-over) It wasn't awesome. (The alien spaceships head to the Stairway System) *'Lucy:' (voice-over) We fought them off but they kept returning. (The Duplo Alien Invader approaches to the people) *'Duplo Alien Invader #4:' Let's dance! (Then, Emmet's Construct-O-Mech, now has a megazoid to fight off but the Duplo Alien Invader overpowers it) *'Lucy:' (voice-over) Everytime we rebuilt, they kept coming after whatever bright and shiny thing caught their eye, and always accompanied by catchy pop music. (The scene shows the people running away from the Duplo Alien Invader and cuts to the Justice League) *'Lucy:' (voice-over) A league of brave heroes volunteered to chase them to wherever they came from. *'Aquaman:' My man, Yee Haw! *'Superman:' Where's Batman? *'Wonder Woman:' He's off having a separate standalone adventure. (Then, Green Lantern showed up and gets on the Justice League's spaceship) *'Green Lantern: '''You almost forgot me, guys. *'Superman:' Uh, did we? *'Green Lantern:' I'm literally a lantern. How did you miss me? *'Superman: That's my whoops. *'''Green Lantern: Fear not, people, I shall send- (The doors of the Justice League's spaceship closes) *'Green Lantern: '''Guys, can you just reopen the... (The Justice League's spaceship takes off into the sky. Lucy *'Lucy:' (voice-over) (The camera 5 years later/Apocalypseburg/Emmet's Dream House (5 years later, the screen *'Lucy:' (Voice-over) Our lifetime has passed since then. (The camera *'Lucy:' (voice-over) (The camera *'Lucy:' (voice-over) (In Apocalypseburg, *'Tough Guy #1:' We don't serve decaf! (In Coffee Unchained, *'Lucy:' (voice-over) (In front of the line, *'Emmet Brickowski:' (now has ???) Two coffees, please? One black, and one with a touch of cream in twenty-five sugars. (Larry, now has ???, *'Lucy:' (voice-over) Well, toughen most of us. ( *'Emmet Brickowski:''' Good morning, Apocalypseburg! (as a vehicle A Shooting Star/The Escape Buggy Chase/Enter General Sweet Mayhem Mayhem kidnaps Emmet's friends/Emmet's vision/Tino and the others defends Emmet/Building the Rescue Rocket Welcome to the Systar System/Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi/"Not Evil" ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Ending Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Transcripts